Jak złamałem nos mojej nauczycielce od biologii
Dziś opowiem wam historię jak rozjebałem nos mojej nauczycielce od biologii xD miałem 13 lat kiedy poznałem tleniony czujnik smrodu tak nazywał ją mój kumpel Paweł z gimbazy około 60 letnia nauczycielka u nas w szkole gruba podłużna wyglądała trochę jak pralka na orlim nosie nosiła okulary jak John Lennon jej psudonim wział się z jej nawyku do narzekania na zapach tym gorzej dla nas, że mieliśmy z nią lekcje po wuefie polska szkoła, na prysznice kurwa nie ma hajsu zaczyna się biologia spoceni wchodzimy do sali JEZUSIE MARYJKO JAK TU ŚMIERDZI UMYLIBYŚCIE SIĘ W KOŃCU ŚMIERDZIELE ZAMIAST MI KLASĘ SMRODZIĆ wychodzi z klasy PANI JÓZIU, PROSZĘ ICH TU SPRYSKAĆ BO ZNOWU ŚMIERDZĄ woźna biedna kobieta pod dyktaturą czujnika wchodziła i musiała psikać jakimś odświeżaczem dopóki czujnik nie wszedł i nie powiedział, że NO DOBRA PANI JÓZIO, JUŻ NIE CZUJĘ TYCH GÓWNIARZY a co się działo jak przechodziła obok toalety XD raz Paweł się wysrał i akurat jak wyszedł z kibla to przechodził czujnik JAK SIĘ NIE ZATOCZYŁA XD wytrzeszczyła oczy NO KURWA TO JUŻ PRZESADA, ŻEBY NA KORYTARZU TAK JEBAŁO CHRYSTE PANIE KTO TO ZROBIŁ? Paweł spierdala ile sił w nogach czujnik drze ryja, że ma wracać i odświeżyć powietrze Paweł spierdala niczym Jurij przed czeczenami wściekła pobiegła do dyrektora akurat byłem obok wjebała się do gabinetu bez pukania 1.5 metra wzrostu i tyle samo wszerz wbija się przez drzwi jak oddział słot JASIU TO JUŻ SIĘ IDZIE PORZYGAĆ KURWA dyro przełknął ślinę bo czujnik to jego ciotka xD załatwiła mu robotę w sumie Henryko uspokój się bez nerwów co się stało? PIERUNIE CAŁY KORYTARZ ŚMIERDZI JAKBY KTO SIĘ POSRAŁ ok, sprawdźmy dyro wziął czujnik na korytarz, niech prowadzi, mnie bierze ze sobą czujnik jak idzie zdenerwowany to faluje niczym wzburzone morze akurat wtedy to był totalny sztorm xD podchodzimy pod toaletę TU PO PROSTU JEBIE KURDE NO JASIU dyro wącha ja wącham kurde w sumie niby troche jebie dyro nic nie czuje Henryko, ale tutaj normalnie pachnie jak się czujnik nie wkurwił xD UŁOMIE BO TY WĘCHU NIE MASZ ZA GROSZ podchodzi do mnie patrzy mi w oczy A TY CZUJESZ, ŻE JEBIE?? pomyślałem sobie wtedy a chuj, w sumie troche jebie chwyciłem się za nos Jebie jak szambo pani profesor zadowolony czujnik prychnął WIDZISZ JASIU, TEN TO MA WĘCH, NIE TO CO TY IMBECYLU dyro przeszył mnie spojrzeniem które by mnie zmiotło nawet z 800 metrów ale chuj zaplusowane u czujnika od wtedy jak wchodzę do klasy to krzyczę ALE JEBIE, UMYLIBYŚCIE SIĘ PANOWIE MASZ RACJĘ KRUCA ŚMIERDZI JAK W PIEKLE w sumie zakolegowałem się z czujnikiem moi koledzy zazdro bo mam najlepsze ocenki w klasie próbują się przypodobać czujnikowi narzekając na smród kiedy przechodzi ale robią to akurat wtedy, gdy ładnie pachnie więc nie siada zostałem mini czujnikiem w wieku 14 lat miałem ułożoną pozycję w szkole zanim klasa wchodziła na biologię to czujnik kazał mi wchodzić do klasy i mówić czy jebie wchodziłem teatralnie pociągałem nosem JEBIE PANI PROFESOR nic nie było czuć w ogóle pani profesor wołała wtedy woźną i rozpoczynała się akcja spryskiwania czujnik kupiła sobie kurwa nawet klips na nos i oddychała jak astmatyk przez usta NIE DO WYTRZYMANIA W TEJ SZKOLE KURDE, PORZYGAĆ SIĘ IDZIE NO tak mijały lata no może nie no kilka miesięcy wyrobiłem sobie pozycję brałem od klas w łapę żeby wbijać przed czujnikiem i krzyczeć, że jebie wtedy nie było lekcji bo woźna spryskiwała salę pół godziny aż pewnego dnia czujnik nie przyszedł do szkoły przychodzi dyro na informatykę i mówi, że pani Henryka leży w szpitalu dostała w ryj za zwyzywanie dresów, że jebią xD poszliśmy ją z Pawłem odwiedzić wchodzimy na jej oddział z oddali słychać krzyk PANIE DOKTORZEEEE JEBIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE my z Pawłem brechcik xD wchodzę do sali pachnie jak w szpitalu, normalnie zapłakany czujnik cały w gipsie leży na łóżku szpitalnym rzuca przez łzy kurwami i chujami gdyby się mogła ruszać to zamieniłaby się w Hulka JEBIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE woła mnie pielęgniarka bo ordynator chce pogadać podchodzę do lekarza i uprzedzając jego pytania sam pytam panie doktorze, ile ona tak? on mówi, że odkąd jej nos wyprostowali, bo jak miała złamany to nie narzekała czyli odkąd przyszła na oddział pacjenci jej nienawidzą czy to noc czy dzień czujnik się odpala, że jebie kiedy wróciłem na salę i mnie zauważyła od razu odpala się i krzyczy do nas WITAJCIE CHŁOPCY JEZU Z NIEBA MI SPADLIŚCIE DZWOŃCIE PO PANIĄ JÓZIĘ SALĘ TRZEBA SPRYSKAĆ XD ja mówię, że nie trzeba, ja spryskam poszedłem do ordynatora razem z ekipą obmyślali plan jakby ją uspokoić, bo w izolatce wszystkie miejsca zajęte to ja wciąłem się w dyskusje a weźmy jej zajebmy w nochala xD lekarze oburzeni jak tak można no z krzywą przegrodą podobno nie czuje więc skrzywmy jej i nie naprawiajmy ma tak duży nos że w sumie będzie w chuj widać ale jebać lekarz poszedł pogadać z czujnikiem odpala się gdzie ja jestem spokojnie, pani uczeń dzwoni po czyszczenie powietrza a tymczasem mamy dla pani zastrzyk dał jej jakieś usypiające gówno poszła spać lekarz podchodzi ustawili ją, żeby mi się dobrze biło proszę celować w nochala jeb w nochala XD przekrzywiło go jak flagę na wietrze ochuj co ja zrobiłem czujnik z nosem na lewo czekamy kilka godzin w końcu budzi się O, JUŻ NIE JEBIE!!! nagle zaczęła się zachowywać bardzo miło tylko ten krzywy nochal wyglądał jak zakręt na autostradzie xD w sumie zaczęła być bardzo spoko wróciła po miesiącu do szkoły jak wbiegałem do klasy i mówiłem że jebie to kazała mi się uspokajać w sumie smuteczek wszyscy mi dziękowali, że ogarnąłem czujnik od wtedy na nią wołali pani Nosal skończyłem gimbę kilka lat temu ostatnio widziałem Nosala w TV rekord Guinessa za najbardziej krzywy nos w historii świata i nawet dla fejmu zmieniła nazwisko nazywa się Henryka Krzywonos Kategoria:Pasta